


Happy Holidays

by KingOfSpades



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WHY ARE THESE DEMONS SO SAPPY, established Danti, mark and jack are a bit more ambiguous tho, minor mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfSpades/pseuds/KingOfSpades
Summary: Whoever heard of demons celebrating Christmas?





	

Mark was tired, which was to be expected. Lately he’s been pouring his heart and soul into his videos and _it shows_. And it’s wonderful and he loves it. Still, even with help from multiple people, sometimes it gets a bit overwhelming. So Mark slows a bit, and takes it easy for a while.

Jack was tired, which was a surprise. After all, being labelled the most consistently energetic let’s player on Youtube isn’t really based on nothing. However, Jack is still human after all, and considering the flu has been making its rounds in their area, the sudden spike in malaise did make sense.

No wonder their otherworldly counterparts gained strength, bit by bit. This time though, they were careful to not let any of their opposite numbers know. Mark and Jack grown increasingly good fighting off their efforts at taking over, but both men were just _tired_ right now. So gain strength the two beings did. Sapping energy from their unwilling and compromised hosts.

And then, as some time passed, while both Youtubers slept on, (late night for Mark, and early morning for Jack), two ancient beings woke up in their place, and stretched out their borrowed bodies, one in America and the other in Ireland.

Anti grinned. He put some decent clothes on (and a black leather jacket which he grew very attached to last October), and looked in the mirror. Presentable enough for a human. He closes his eyes and snapped his fingers. In a flash, he was behind Dark, who was busy soothing this hair and clothes. Pleased that Dark doesn’t see him yet, Anti tiptoes and just whispers “boo”.

Dark doesn’t even jump or show any sign of being spooked. Anti pouts. “I think I’d prefer baby over boo, darling,” Dark coos, fixing his hair still, making a joke out of it.

“Actually, I was going to go with bae, says Anti, a smirk on his lips. “ You know, to keep up with these passing times. It’s better to lure young victims that way,” he adds.

“Young victims? Is that your choice of poison for the moment, Anti?"

“Surprise me, Dark. You’ve never failed to amuse me yet.”

* * *

The car belonged to…someone? Dark wasn’t so sure. All he knew that it was taken far away from his current host’s home so he could theoretically get away with stealing it scot-free. He opens the passenger’s side door for Anti (“You really are old-fashioned, aren’t you?”) before sliding into the opposite seat. Anti fiddles with the controls on the radio, until he finds a suitable station for him.

Dark doesn’t say anything, but it vaguely annoys him that the station keeps playing Christmas songs.

And then Anti starts singing along. Admittedly, his corrupted Irish accent is cute as he sings happily, but the whole idea of Christmas…gets to him. Because, they are demons, and isn’t it obvious?

It doesn’t help Dark thinks the whole thing is still cute though. Especially when Anti starts changing the lyrics.

“What fun it is to ride and sing a slaaaying song tonight! Oh –“

“Anti,” Dark drawls, unable to keep quiet, “I think the song says sleigh-ing, as in riding a –“

“Don’t ruin my Christmas spirit, Dark,” Anti says with a chuckle. He then hums along with the song, bobbing his head slightly.

Dark pauses a bit before saying “It’s a holiday celebrating the birth of our Adversary, with a capital A, Anti – “

“Stop being a Grinch!” Anti says and pouts. “I just like the season, you know. All of this happiness that’s just so infectious…” He pauses and looks up at the ceiling of the car, thinking. “Even if it’s just from humans, it makes me feel giddy, you know. Not as good as the high from making someone bleed,” Anti continues, rambling, “but also good. All those feelings…” he trails off. The car is quiet for a while, except for the radio in the background. The quiet is much more prominent though. After a bit, Anti speaks up.

“And besides, if I do change the lyrics, slaying’s a bit more appropriate for us demons right, so it's okay?” Anti jokes, his eyes teasing.

Dark just groans out loud, but thinks about what Anti said about his feelings on the human holiday.

* * *

Anti waits in a dark alley as Dark lures in their current prey. It always the way they hunt, one draws in the victim, and they share. Sometimes it’s Anti, sometimes it’s Dark. It’s never the both of them, because the one time they tried luring someone together they scared off their potential victim. He dons some gloves on and lays out some of his stuff – a few knives (you can never have too many knives!), some cuts of cloth, and some length of rope. He glances at his watch and notes the time. Dark should be back in a bit.

Dark comes into the alley, a body slumped against him. The man he’s almost-carrying is obviously drunk – you can smell the alcohol from a mile away. Anti stares for a bit though, because he couldn’t believe what Dark’s carrying.

It’s a man in a Santa suit, complete with a fake white beard and a jolly red hat. Anti rubs his hands together in glee. “Ooh! A man in a Santa suit. Ya _do_ have some Christmas spirit!” he exclaims, laughing as Dark hands him the body. 

Dark silently preens when he sees the sparkle in Anti’s dark eyes. Outwardly he just shrugs. “Only because of you, Anti, don’t push it.” He watches Anti carefully sit the body down, and turn away to tinker with his equipment. 

“Hmm...I wonder if I can make his suit any redder”, Anti muses, grabbing one of his knives and teasing the edge of it with his thumb.

“You can probably do anything if you put your mind to it,” Dark says absentmindedly, already focused on the body in front of him.

“Yer buttering me up, stop it love,” Anti says. “Let’s not get too carried away and ignore our guest,” he says, gesturing to the man that’s slumped against the wall.

“Let’s wake him up a bit, it’s no fun if they’re in a stupor,” Dark adds, his eyes glinting in the moonlight as he raises a hand, ready to give a slap to their guest to sober him up. Or maybe two slaps. Or eight. Who’s counting?

* * *

An hour or so later, you can barely recognize that there was a man underneath the costume. Anti was very pleased to see that he could, indeed, make the outfit a _lot_ redder. The beard and the fluffy edges of the costume weren’t spared either. The two demons stand together, admiring their combined handiwork.

Anti has a lazy smile on his face, and is just gushing to Dark. He does this with every kill, appraising the scene much like an artwork. “Oh, this would have been much better if it had been snowing. Can ya imagine tha mix of white and red? Very lovely. Very festive, right?” he says.

"Would you want that?" Dark says in a small voice. Anti nods, and replies "Definitely!" "Alright," Dark says, and he closes his eyes.

After a few seconds the ground around the body wells with snow. The snow soaks up the blood that hasn’t dried yet, but still there's a lot of white snow. The dead, scarred Santa body is now the centerpiece of a mock-facade of a holiday card. All they needed were Santa’s sleigh and reindeer, really. Anti’s jaw hangs open a bit, and his eyes widen in surprise.

Dark smiled at Anti. “I tried. It’s not much, but – “Dark is cut off when Anti just throws his arms around Dark’s shoulders and leans in to kiss him, hard. Teeth clashes, and a bit of blood is drawn as Anti bites Dark’s lips. After a while, they part, both lips torn and bruised.

“There goes my plan to bring in some mistletoe ‘n teasing you inter kissing me underneath,” Anti says, a quiet smile on his lips. “I should be kinda pissed you've ruined my plans, but I can’t find it in myself tha be angry after all that.”

“We can do much more than kissing underneath the mistletoe you know” Dark says, and Anti’s smile gets bigger. Dark sighs, drinking in the sight of his love being happy.

"Happy holidays, dearest."

* * *

 When Mark and Jack suddenly wake up, they're cuddling together in the bed of Mark’s room, the smell of sulfur still thick in the air. Both of them aren’t sure what happened exactly, but the distinct rotten-egg smell gives them one solid answer: they were possessed. Again.

Mark sits up, groans and clutches his head in his hands. “Not again,” he mutters. Jack is a bit calmer, and stands up to find his clothes. He didn’t really want to dwell on what could have happened tonight. Judging by the coppery taste in his mouth, he had a few guesses. The fact that he can feel various bruises along his body also lent a few clues as well. He flushes at that realization, but he tries not to think about it. Dwelling upon it wouldn't be fair to himself or to Mark, as their counterparts' relationship complicates theirs.

“We need to step up our demon-fighting game, obviously,” Jack says softly, distracting himself with looking for his clothes. He kneels down to look under the bed for his jeans. No such luck.

Jack sits up in surprise when a deep chuckle permeates the room, of two very distinct beings, with just one message: “You can try, humans, you can try.”

The two kept quiet for a while, spooked. That was until Jack realized something.

“Isn’t this your room, Mark?” Though Jack doesn’t know why there’s a bunch of mistletoe precariously hanging near the light above, a look around confirms that statement.

“‘thA FOCK? DOES THIS MEAN I’M IN FOOKIN’ AMERICA RIGHT NOW?”

Another dark chuckle from nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone catches that tiny reference to a certain book, I'll be happy~
> 
> Aaaand I should go finish some schoolwork oops


End file.
